


Feelings Time

by teadominusrex



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Suicidal Thoughts, but minorly - Freeform, eiffel is not okay, eiffel talks about his feelings, it's... kinda talked about, minkowski tries to make eiffel talk about his feelings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Eiffel is not okay.Minkowski talks to him about it.





	Feelings Time

**Author's Note:**

> All I want in life is for Eiffel to talk about how not okay he is  
> It's late and I'm tired

Eiffel looked up when Minkowski entered the comms room

“Oh hey Commander. What’s up?” he asked

“Can we talk for a minute?” she asked

“Oh sounds serious. What did I do this time?”

“It’s about the other day. Or night” Minkowski said

“You know time doesn’t exist in space, Commander” Eiffel cracked a grin.

“Yeah…” she said “so… you didn’t know the aliens would save you”

“But they did”

“But you did _know_ that”

Eiffel shifted uncomfortably. No, he hadn’t. He’d thought about it too.

 

_“So what if it kills you?” his Brain Gremlin, affectionately dubbed “Gizmo” had whispered. “You’re better off_ **_dead_** _, remember?”_

 

“I wouldn’t have died” Eiffel pointed out

“You would have been brain dead," Minkowski crossed her arms, "same thing” 

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, Eiffel. I just want you to talk to me”

“Talk to you about what?” he asked “My _feelings?_ ”

Minkowski frowns “I’m being serious”

“So you want me to talk about me feelings”

“I just want to know if you’re okay”

Eiffel flashed a grin “I’m just great, Commander”

Minkowski just stared at him.

“Or, you know, as good as one can be with everything that’s happened”

“You tried to kill yourself” Minkowski said finally.

“I did not! It was for science!” Eiffel protested.

“Eiffel, be honest. Are you okay?” Minkowski asked.

Eiffel looked up at the ceiling and sighed “Commander, I haven’t been okay in like, 25 years. I just… deal with my stupid bullshit”

Hera spoke up “you haven’t been okay since you were s̷̰̿e̵̮͝v̸̖ẻ̴̞n̵̯̽?”

“Give or take” Eiffel shrugged

“I’m… s̶͍͝ǫ̸̚r̶̲̆r̵̈͜ý̴̖” Hera said “I should never agreed to that s̶̢̐t̷̜̓u̴̡̾p̷̫͋ī̷̹d̶͙̓ plan”

Eiffel waved her off “don’t be, baby, that whole thing was all me”

“But what if you’d d̷̰̊i̷̥è̶̬d̷͍̉? It would have been all my f̶͑ͅä̷͚u̸̝̎l̸̤̚t̵̲͘”

“No, it was my plan, you didn’t make me” Eiffel said “and I didn’t die, so what’s the problem?”

“Are you kidding me?” Minkowski asked “Eiffel I-”

“Look… Commander.” Eiffel took a deep breath “I appreciate the sentiment and all, but… I know how to deal with my not-okay-ness, okay?”

“But-”

“None of us are _okay_ ,” Eiffel says “I’m not special or something. Life’s just fighting to keep your head above the water and some people are really good at it and some of us just…aren't. And yeah, sometimes it gets really bad and maybe some of us think about just giving up and just drowning already, and some of us try and sometimes it doesn’t work and we’re brought back to the surface and we don’t know whether to feel grateful or pissed and-” Eiffel stopped “well, my point is, you don’t have to worry about me, Commander. You know I’m a coward”

“That’s… not comforting at all” Minkowski said. She paused “promise me you’ll talk to me if you need to?”

“Or me” added Hera “you know I’m a̶̞͑l̴͕̏w̷̳͆a̶̩̾y̵̝̒s̶̲̑  here”

“Sure, I promise” Eiffel said “uh same to both of you”

Minkowski pulled him into a tight hug, before quickly leaving the comms room.

“Ọ̸͠f̵͔̽f̵̩̆i̴̗̕c̸̙̽e̶͖͝ṟ̷͂ Eiffel?” Hera asked “You are… are you ș̷̓ú̴͈r̶̬̿e̸̺͐ you don’t want to talk?”

Eiffel smiled and patted the wall “yeah, I’ve had enough feelings time for one day”

“You know we c̵̱͒a̶̢̍r̷̭͆ě̵̜ about you right?”

“Yeah Hera I know”

“Because we do”

“I know. Love you too”

“Yeah. L̷̻̕ỏ̸̩v̸̭͆e̴̓ͅ you”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tea-dominus-rex on tumblr, what's up
> 
> If you're having a hard time reading Hera's glitchy words, here they are, in order  
> seven  
> sorry  
> stupid  
> died  
> fault  
> always  
> Officer  
> sure  
> care  
> Love


End file.
